New Living Arrangements
by liamj
Summary: This is a short story that depicts what would happen if a handsome young guy disturbs the family trio of Hunter, Ben and Michael.


New Living Arrangements

Gay parents Ben and Michael had been living a quiet life in the suburbs with their adopted son, Hunter. But one day an unexpected guest arrived in their house.

Ding Dong! The doorbell rang. Ben was in the University, teaching a course of 'Gay Characters in Popular Fiction' while Michael was at the comic book shop tending the sales of his third installment of Rage. Hunter was the only one in the house at the time, so he answered the door.

When the door opened, Hunter was surprised to see a hazel-eyed youth—probably in his late teens—standing by their doorstep. The guest had the look of a South American Miami surfer: skin of a golden bronze tan, muscles lean and defined, and a physique that can only be achieved by countless hours of riding the waves.

_What would a guy like him be doing here in Pittsburgh?_ Hunter asked himself. However, Gerard picked up on Hunter's hesitation, and lent out his hand to introduce who he was.

"Dude, I'm Gerard," the sand-haired surfer said.

"Oh, ok. I'm Hunter."

The two shook hands, as electricity ran up Hunter's arm. Gerard too felt the attraction for Hunter, but he opted to get down to business first.

"I'm here," Gerard said without taking his eyes of Hunter, "to see Mr. Ben Bruckner and Mr. Michael Novotny. Are they here?"

"No, they're both at work," Hunter answered, after which he broke his locked gaze with Gerard and just looked at the WELCOME mat on the floor. "What do you need from them?"

Gerard's eyebrows scrunched slightly towards the middle, a sign of worry. "I thought they were expecting me... Hmm, I guess I'll just come back later."

Gerard was about to leave when Hunter grabbed him by the arm. "No, you should come in and wait for them." Hunter himself was surprised by his insistence for the guest to stay. Normally, he would not even be talking to strangers, much less let him in the house.

Hunter helped Gerard with his three Samsonite bags, which seemed to weight at least eighty pounds each. The two teens then both crashed on the sofa after lifting the hefty baggage to the corner of the living room, just behind the television set.

Having worked up a sweat Hunter felt his cotton shirt sticking to his moist skin. This made him uncomfortable to the point of wanting to change his clothes. In fact he was about to excuse himself to go change when he was distracted by what Gerard was doing.

Gerard was taking shirt off, revealing an Adonis-like physique that is achieved by grueling hours of surfing. Hunter could not help himself and stared at the stunning sight in front of him. The surfer-boy on the other hand enjoyed the attention given by Hunter. There was a silence between them that seemed to last a lifetime.

Ding Dong! The doorbell suddenly rang, and the two crashed down to reality. "That must be them," Hunter said as he went to get the door. As soon as Ben and Michael entered the house, they gave Hunter a warm kiss and embrace.

"I'm making Pizza today!" Ben said enthusiastically, "Since your Daddy Michael and I are expecting someone today."

"Expecting someone? Is it him?" Hunter asked pointing at the general direction of Gerard, who by now was back to being shirt-clad.

"Gerard!" Michael and Ben both shouted. The two parents gave him both a hug and a kiss on the cheek before asking, "How was your trip?"

"It was fine. Though I had a hard time finding this place," Gerard confessed.

"Well at least you're here now," Hunter butted in on the conversation.

"I see you two have met already," Michael said. The two teenagers locked eyes again.

"Still, I feel I need to introduce you two properly," Michael continued, "Gerard, he is Hunter; Hunter he is Gerard, and he'll be staying with us indefinitely. You see his parents transferred their legal right to Ben and me as his legal guardians. Technically, you two will be brothers. Isn't that exciting?"

Hunter managed a brief smile before locking himself into the room. It seems like he would have to get used to his unusual family's new living arrangements.


End file.
